Seasons of Love
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: El amor es algo que ni el tiempo ni la muerte pueden detener. Lucy había vivido varios siglos para saberlo muy bien, pero como ella podia hacerselo entender al detective ermitaño que tenia por vecino que solo creía en la luz eléctrica y que ella era una loca.


**Nota:** Holaaaaaaa, antes que nada debo decir que es mi primer Nalu asi que no tengan el alma de Bellatrix o Jack the Ripper y no sean crueles conmigo jajaja. Bueno como decia, mi primer Nalu y surgió de la nada ( algo natural en mi ). La historia tiene una mezcla (creo) de cultura celta, mundo de Fairy Tail mezclado con AU. Perdonen si algo sale OC o alguna falla en la ortografía; mi tablet siempre esta borracha.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima ( es un troll ) y cualquier nota o cosa mencionada de historia o movie o libros, le pertencen a sus respectivos autores y no a mi.

 **Warning:** Hmm … creo que ninguno hasta ahora.

* * *

 **" Matame dolor … Ya que el amor no pudo. "**

Frida Kahlo

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Ella no sabía cuánto había corrido por ese bosque; solo sabía que tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera para que él no la alcanzara. Se detuvo un momento mientras presionaba su tembloroso cuerpo contra el ancho tronco de un árbol.

\- Lo habré … per … perdido ? – se preguntoq entre la respiración entrecortada que tenía. Podía sentir como las gotas de sudor bajaban de su rostro cayendole sobre su pecho; se frotó sus ensangrentadas manos en lo que quedaba de su ropa de compromiso y lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. – Na… - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, otra voz interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

\- Aquí estás – dijo una voz ronca y fuerte; ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para fijar su mirada en la persona que estaba frente a ella. Acnologia la miraba con unos ojos llenos de rencor y odio que la hizo pretificarse de temor en su lugar. – Podrás correr todo lo que quieras pero nunca escaparte; Lucy … debiste aceptar el amor que te ofrecia. – decia el hombre moreno mientras se acercaba a ella. Lucy quizo fundirse con el árbol cada vez que lo veía acercarse a ella pero sabía que no podia asi que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió moverse para volver a correr pero Acnologia adivinando sus intenciones movió una mano y de esta salió un destello azulado; raices del suelo brotaron para enredarse en los pies de la chica provocando que cayera al suelo raspandose en el proceso las manos y brazos. Sintió su respiración se hacía más pesada cuando notó que se arrodillaba a su lado. – Ahora tendrás mi ira. – añadió él mientras agarrraba violentamente el mentón de ella para que lo mirara, ignorando el quejido lastimoso que ella hizo.

\- Acnologia … por …. favor… - suplicó Lucy entre lagrimas. - matame. – esa palabra parecia un manjar en sus labios agrietados y lastimados, no le importaba; ya no tenia a nadie, él se habia encargado de eso. Lo escuchó reir y su risa parecia un rugido lleno de locura que hizo callar a los animales y a las aves hizo salir despavoridas.

\- Matarte ? – dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa divertida que dejaba ver su colmillada dentadura, algo que distinguía a los de su especie. – Eso es … - se detuvo como si pensara pero prosiguió como si nunca hubiera pasado. - darte libertdad; yo quiero que sufras. – Agarró más firmemente el agarre del mentón, Lucy pensó que su quijada se quebraba. – Te maldigo Lucy; que mi maldición caiga sobre ti como la lluvia cae sobre la tierra … vivirás eternamente con esa belleza fria que no me dejaste apreciar … - vió que ella abría los ojos con terror y el rió una vez mas. – Si; vivirás mientras ves como los demás van desapareciendo de tu vida y tú sigues igual y lo único que te quede sea el patético aliento de tu existencia. – y de un tirón le soltó la cara para luego colocar su mano en la espalda de ella. Lucy sintió como si un hierro ardiendo le atravesara la piel y se la desgarrara. – Esto sera un recordatorio de mi parte – lo escuchó decir. Aún con el dolor perforandose en sus sentidos, ella lo sintió alejarse y con su vista algo nublada pudo apreciar su lejana figura. – Lo único que podrá hacerte libre es aquello que no me pudiste dar … y yo me asegurare de nunca lo consigas. – Lucy no escuchó nada más porque sintió que la oscuridad la abrazaba, mientras sentia caer y al suelo acariciar su rostro; ella solamente pensaba que hubiera dado lo que fuera por solo ver una vez más los sonrientes ojos jades su prometido.

Y eso fue hace cuatrocientos años atrás.

* * *

 **Terminé, bahhh XS XD**

 **Ya terminé el próximo capítulo pero eso depende de los reviews que reciba. Se preguntaran porque Acnologia ? Bueno Loke, Sting, Jellal, Rogue y Zeref son muy lindos para mi y Gray le pertenece a mi Juvia y pensé porque no él, es todo un psicópata de primera en el manga.**

 **Recuerden que los reviews alientan al corazón y hacen a la imaginación volar.**

 **Nos vemos mortales …**


End file.
